Audio systems, especially automobile audio systems, are used to produce acoustic signals for various purposes such as entertainment (e.g., music, talk radio, sports), navigation (e.g., route guidance), and communication (e.g., telephone calls). Some such audio systems include one or more microphones intended to pick up a user's voice for certain applications, such as the near end of a telephone call or for commands to a virtual personal assistant. The acoustic signals produced by the audio system also contribute to the microphone signals, and may undesirably interfere with processing the user's voice signal.